


Talk to me

by janetimothyfreeman



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: (Only a bit tho), Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, No Porn, Questions, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:36:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8789257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janetimothyfreeman/pseuds/janetimothyfreeman
Summary: Yuuri and Victor are finally enjoying their long awaited vacation after the Grand Prix, taking a hot bath at Yuuri's parent onsen.Victor decides to know better what Yuuri thinks of him and... well, things get heated a little bit. ;)"He looked Victor's body up and down, slowing down just a little bit when his eyes reached the part covered by the water. 'Every time I have my way with this beautiful ass you've gotten, I thank God for the banquet.' He winked and groped one of Victor's arsecheeks inside the water. 'Gouchisousama.'"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys!
> 
> This show is amazing. My mind is being filled with fics ideas for them every ten seconds!! Haha how wonderful is that?
> 
> I know Yuuri isn't usually like how I portrayed here, but I do think he would show more of his Eros to Victor in a relationship. :D
> 
> Also, rated M for dirty talk (even if it's Yuuri sucking at it haha)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please tell me if you find any typos! And, if you feel like, please let me know what you thought of it!!
> 
> Best,
> 
> Jane.

"Yuuri, what do you think of my face?"

Victor and Yuuri were having a hot bath together at Yuuri's parents onsen. The Grand Prix was over and they were finally enjoying their highly expected vacation.

"Hm... I haven't really thought about that. I guess we can say you are pretty?", he answered without opening his eyes. However, when Victor asked the question, images of his face flooded Yuuri's imagination, almost leaving the man breathless. Thank goodness Victor couldn't read minds, or he would be doomed!

"Okay." They stayed silent for a moment. "What do you think of my hair?"

"Do I really need to answer that? No company made a shampoo brand after mine, you know."

"Hmm." Another silent moment. "What do you think of my body?"

Now Yuuri opened his eyes and stared at Victor. "What's this? Quiz $ Millionaire*? Why are you asking those things?"

"I don't know. Chatting, maybe? ...Wanting to know you better?"

That conversation was weird and, honestly, ridiculous, but Yuuri couldn't help but feel his heart flutter. Victor, despite being almost a God on Earth, was still human, after all.

"So you want to know what do I think of your body, huh?" Yuuri turned himself to Victor. "I think you are a piece of art. I think the gods may have been in love when they made you." He looked Victor's body up and down, slowing down just a little bit when his eyes reached the part covered by the water. "Every time I have my way with this beautiful ass you've gotten, I thank God for the banquet." He winked and groped one of Victor's arsecheeks inside the water. "Gouchisousama."

Victor's breath was really fast now, his pupils dilated, a light shade of red was spreading through his cheeks, and Yuuri was pretty sure the hot water wasn't the only one to blame. "Oh, my! How can you be this bold?" He covered his chest with his arms. "I feel so naked."

Yuuri laughed. "Victor, you showed me your thing as soon as we met. Right here, remember?"

Victor raised an eyebrown. "Oh, really? At last year's party, you dry humped me. In. Front. Of. People." His smile was devilish. "I can show you the video again, if you have forgotten."

Yuuri's smile was even wider now. "How dare you! You'll pay for this!"

They started a playfully fighting inside the pool, trying to make the other lose his balance, laughing at their heart's content.

"BOYS!" Yuuri's mother showed up with a serious face. "What have I told you about fights inside the pool?"

Both sat again, looking at their hands.

"Sorry, mom."

"Sorry, ma'am."

As soon as his mother was gone, Yuuri and Victor started giggling to tears.

"That was so ridiculous."

"Oh, my dear Yuuri, I agree with you. But you must feel really lucky that your mother came in. If she hadn't, I would have kicked your ass."

"That's a shame, really. I would rather have you kissing my ass." He watched Victor suck in a sharp breath and winked. "Bedroom?"

Victor's eyes widened. "You better go there quickly." Giggling, he watched Yuuri leaving, his eyes full of lust. "Tonight, that beautiful ass of yours is mine."

**Author's Note:**

> *Quiz $ Millionaire: a japanese quiz show.


End file.
